


Angel

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting together....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

"I'm freezing over here."  
Rose turned her head from the window to Akela, curled up naked in the middle of the bed. With Akela here, Rose could forget about the peeling wallpaper, the moth-eaten carpet, the overall decay of the hotel room. She had stolen the sheet and was wearing it like a dress, so she couldn't feel the chill. Turning back to the window she could see Akela's reflection, sitting up and watching her.  
Akela watched Rose watching the view, waiting.  
"Will you take me with you?"  
Rose smiled, turning around. She spread her arms so that the sheet opened up like wings, welcoming her. Akela stood up and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around Rose's waist. Rose folded her into the sheet, blocking out the cold.  
Over Rose's shoulder, Akela watched a blue box fade into view on the street outside.


End file.
